Manipulative Minds
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Two students arrive at Bullworth Academy from Happy Volts Asylum. One familiar face; one new: Gary Smith and Amelia [Amy] Hexner; two psychopaths whose paths never crossed in the asylum. What happens when the two meet? Will they concord or clash? Will an alliance form or an inherent rivalry? Rated M just in case. Gary/OC IDKwhat to put for a second genre yet so it'll be general.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I do not own Bully or any of its characters they belong to RockStar. I DO own Amelia [Amy] Hexner and the plot. _**

**_Manipulative Minds Summary:_****_ Two students arrive at Bullworth Academy from Happy Volts Asylum. One familiar face; one new: Gary Smith and Amelia [Amy] Hexner; two psychopaths whose paths never crossed in the asylum. What happens when the two meet? Will they concord or clash? Will an alliance form or an inherent rivalry?_**

**_First story where it's gunna be in third person. I normally do 1_****_st_****_ person._**

**_BEFORE YOU READ! When you see this [*] please go to this video on youtube: watch?v= dABo_DCIdpM&list=LLSD munNDUrC3mu mZ4xNWTow and just listen to this guy's ORIGINAL accent at the beginning to get an idea of how the OC talks!_**

**_btw i am aware of how to use the lines i just didn't have any places to put them so don't say anything flamey about lines._**

* * *

Today was the day. The day Bullworth Academy got two transfer students. These new students weren't from any school though; they were from Happy Volts Asylum and one of the students was a previous pupil of the school.

Gary Smith thought back about the year before he was admitted to the asylum. About how Jimmy Hopkins had one day shown up and ruined his plans to take over the dump of a school. He had the cliques eating out of the palm of his hand and it all got taken away by the dimwitted boy.

Gary was pulled from his thoughts as the Happy Volts van pulled up in front of the school. An orderly got out to open the back door and Gary hopped out. He turned to face the familiar bully-infested school he was taken away from. Looking through the gates he saw new students, to him, getting bullied by a few familiar bullies and a few new. The orderly pushed Gary's bag into his arms before getting back in the van and driving off. The only thing Gary had in the bag were clothes; being in an asylum he wasn't allowed anything else. Gary walked to the large B between the paths to the boy's and girl's dorms. He looked towards the boy's and spotted Jimmy and Petey walking out of the building. He waited for them to reach the B. When they saw him they glared, looked away and continued walking towards the school.

"Hey!" He said running up to them. "Look I'm back." He said smirking. "_James. _You're notstill mad about what happened last year are you?" Jimmy turned around. His hair had grown out from its shaved style and was now about one to one and a half inches long. He had grown taller but Gary was taller than him and also had more muscle; being in an asylum gave him a lot of free time to work out.

"_Mad_? Oh no _of course_ not. I mean all you did was stab me in the back, try to take over the school, make everyone hate me and almost threw me off the top of the school." He said glaring at Gary.

"Hey I was off my meds." He said with a too sweet of a smile, holding his bag with both hands in front of him. "I'm better now. I'm taking my meds and behaving. I won't cause any trouble this year." He said, in the back of his mind thinking, '_I'm going to get you back for putting me in that place, Hopkins.'_

"You got that right." Jimmy said making a fist and putting it into his other open hand.

"I heard the new transfer was a _girl_ from Happy Volts." Petey said finally speaking up. The boy had grown a little taller, had the same hair style and had a bit more muscle to him but still wore his signature pink shirt under his Bullworth vest.

"Yeah, we figured you had a sex change." Jimmy said smirking with a chuckle.

"Ha. Ha. There was supposed to be a girl coming with me but she was late so the orderly sent me here by myself."

"Just what we need a female Gary." Jimmy said. Gary narrowed his eyes at the comment.

"What's she like?" Petey asked.

"Don't know; never met her." Gary said shrugging.

"How could you have never met her? The place isn't that big. I've been in there when I had to get Galloway and Johnny out." Jimmy said crossing his arms.

"Well I haven't."

"Do you know what she looks like?" Petey asked. Gary resisted the urge to insult the boy.

"I _just_ said I've never met her."

"You've never even seen her?"

"What part of _never met_ do you not understand?" Gary said, slowing losing patients.

"Do you know _why_ she was in Happy Volts?" Jimmy asked.

"Not the whole story but I overheard some orderlies talking about how she apparently tied up her principal and burned down her old school-"

"Like you did." Gary shot Petey a glare.

"I _had someone_ burn down _the gym_; that's different. And I heard she blew up her principal's car along with three other teachers' cars. _That_ I didn't do."

"_Great_, so she's a pyromaniac." Jimmy says putting a hand to his forehead.

"When do you think she'll get here?" Petey asks. Gary was about to answer him when they heard a van pull up.

"Looks like now." He said, gesturing to the Happy Volts van that was stopped in front of the school gates. Students who were walking by stopped to watch to see who would get out of the van. Some who did, noticing Gary already standing on school property, started to gossip to their friends. Two orderlies got out of the front and went around to the back to open it. The left door blocked everyone's view of the person who jumped out. All they saw were their black boots. Everyone waited in anticipation to see the new student that came from the same asylum as Gary Smith. The trio could hear something jingle and saw the boots walk around the door as an orderly shut them. They followed the black boots up to about mid-calf, up black stocking covered legs to a black and dark green ruffled skirt. Past the flat top of the skirt to a reveled midriff, about an inch and a half above the navel was dark green bow that was at the bottom of a black shirt. The shirt reveled the slight cleavage of, about, a C cup and had ruffled short sleeves with three layers going black, dark green, black. On her shoulders was a black bag with a many pins, chains and buckles adorning it. Looking higher they saw a tight dark purple choker with a little silver buckle-like square on the front. Looking at her face now they saw pale pink lips, and blue eyes with black eyeliner and eye shadow and black hoop earrings. The girl had really long light _blue_ hair in, half wavy half curly, pigtails with a dark green ribbon on her head in a wide but thin bow.

She walked through the school gate and towards the center area.

"How did she keep her hair blue?" Petey asked out loud.

"For minors, parents can make special requests; though normal ones are the family physiatrist, physical therapy, books brought in or drawing pads. Guess hers was hair dresser." Gary said raising an eyebrow.

"What were they thinking having _two_ Gary's?" Jimmy says shaking his head.

"Maybe she's nice when she's on her meds." Petey suggests sheepishly.

"Petey, was _I_ nice when I was on my meds?" Gary said looking at the boy with a get-real face.

"You're on them now, aren't you?" Petey said raising an eyebrow at Gary.

"These are different." Gary said shaking his head. "So _was_ I nice?"

"Well-"

"No, you picked on Petey all the time." Jimmy said before looking at the girl who was walking in their direction. The girl walked past the trio glancing briefly at them before turning to the girl's dorm; ignoring everyone else's stares and whispers. Jimmy waited a second before jogging after her.

"J-Jimmy!" Petey called quietly.

"Don't worry Petey," Gary said putting a hand on Petey's shoulder. "If she lights him on fire she'll get sent back to the asylum before she can get to you. In order to say here, we have to be on our _best behavior_; or it's 'back to the pound.'" He said with air quotes. Petey shrugs Gary's hand off.

"Hey," Jimmy said walking next to the girl. "Blue haired girl." She ignored him and kept walking. He runs in front of her. "Hey." She walks around him. He grabs her lower arm by her wrist. "Hey!" She stops suddenly and grabs his wrist with the same hand and twists it sharply. "Ah- Hey!" She turns her head to him slowly, glaring. "The hell is your problem?!"

"_Don't_ touch me." She said quietly but just loud enough for him to hear. They both let go and she continues walking to the girl's dorm. Jimmy walks back to Gary and Petey; rubbing his wrist.

"The hell is _her _problem?" Gary asks.

"Apparently she has a problem with people touching her." Petey says.

"Well, we'll have to welcome her properly." Gary says.

"_We_? What makes you think we want to hang out with you again?" Jimmy sneered.

"I was paranoid last year; off my meds – literally." Gary defended.

"We still can't trust you." Jimmy said scrunching up his face in disgust

"Yeah but-"

"Come on Petey." Jimmy said and the two walked away. Gary clenched his fists and glared after them. He looked towards the girl's dorm; the blue haired girl had already gone inside. '_Maybe I should meet this girl._' He thought. He ran to the dorm then around to the white trellis going up to the window of the attic. Gary left his bag at the base and quickly and carefully climbed the trellis and went through the window. Once inside he made sure not to walk too loudly or someone would come up to see what the noise was. As he got closer to the stairs that went down to the little storage area with the wardrobe, he heard a bunch of girls walking towards the room quickly. He stopped and hid at the top of the stairs. He looked just in time to see the blue haired girl get thrown to the ground inside, and her black bag land on top of her. Gary couldn't see who had thrown her in but he heard them all laughing and giggling as they closed and locked the door. The girl got up and ran over to the door, pulling at the door knob before exhaling sharply and kicking the door.

"Well," He said walking down the stairs slowly. She whirled around at the sound of his voice. "Not even here 10 minutes and they threw you in here." He said with a smirk. The girl glared at him.

"What do you want?" She spoke with an English accent that sounded like a typical London area accent. [*]

"Are you English?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm _Russian_." She said sarcastically.

"_Funny_." He said walking towards her. "It's good to have a sense of humor in this hell hole."

"And you would know? I know you've only just gotten here today like I did."

"I was here before; took over the school, almost got away with it then _Hopkins_ got me sent to Happy Volts. He's the guy who tried to talk to you outside. Speaking of that, your reaction, what was _with_ that?"

"I don't like people grabbing me." She said. Gary walked a little closer. "I also like my space." Gary ignored her, walking a bit closer.

"You're going to need a friend if you want to survive." He says coming a bit too close and making her back up till her back was against the door. "I'm Gary Smith." He said extending his hand. She looked down to his hand then back to his face.

"Amy Hexner."

"Short for Amelia, I'd presume." He said taking his hand back but suddenly trapping her with both hands on either side of her head. She reacted almost instantly; ducking under his arms. Gary quickly caught her around her waist pulling her back against his chest. He held her arms to her sides. He could see her face slowing turning red. She started struggling to get free. "Hey, calm down." He said in her ear, making her tense up, before letting her go. She quickly moved over to the stairs and faced away from him. "Maybe we should get you outta here; small places don't seem to be your friends." He said, snickering quietly, as he walked past her and up the stairs. She grabbed her bag then followed him up and over to the window on the other side of the long attic. Gary climbed out and started to climb down. When he didn't hear her above him, he looked up. "Come on _Amelia_."

"It's _Amy_." She said, slightly annoyed, climbing out. Gary smirked, a light pink going across his cheeks as he looked up her skirt at her purple panties.

"Nice panties." He teased. She gasped slightly and looked down at him glaring.

"Bloody pervert." She mumbled; He just smirked more. They got to the bottom and Amy slapped Gary's arm. He snickered at her, picking up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and started walking towards the school.

"Don't be alarmed if you see people getting beat up all the time; if you're worried just stay in the sight of the prefects."

"Why would _I_ be worried; you're the one who tried to take over the school. I would think _you _should be worried." He ignored her comment.

"You know what you should do.. befriend Jimmy and Petey. Like I said you'll need some friend to survive here, _friend_."

"Who said I was _your _friend?"

"Well it doesn't look like any of the girl's want to be your friends."

"I'm just fine without friends."

"You say that now-" Gary was cut off by a shout.

"Hey she got out!" The two turned to see Pinky pointing at Amy. A bunch of girl ran out of the dorm building.

"Friends know good hiding places." Gary says grabbing Amy's hand; running from the girls pulling her along.

"_Let go_." She said running a few paces behind; her arm extended as Gary pulled her along.

"You'll fall behind." He said running towards the school; they ran inside.

"You there!" They stopped as a prefect stepped in front of them. "You," He said pointing to Amy. "Where's your uniform?" Gary looks over his shoulder.

"Don't have time, come on." He pulls Amy away; the prefect calls after them. They run towards the boiler room. They ran inside and Gary shut the door behind them. Amy yanked her hand from him. He looked to her, she glared at him.

"What part about 'I don't like people grabbing me' did you not understand?"

"What's your problem with people grabbing you?"

"I'm not gunna tell you my whole life story; I just met you."

"Well, why don't we get to know each other." He walks towards her making her back up towards the entrance hall to 'The Hole'.

"I also said I like my _space._" He ignores her coming closer. She backs up a bit too much stepping back onto the ramp. She starts to fall back so Gary grabs her arms and pull her back up.

"Bet you're grateful for me grabbing you just then huh?" She glares at him and tries to pull her arms away. "Not even a 'thank you'?"

"_Let. Go._" He let's go and studies her. "I suggest you stop grabbing me." She growled threateningly.

"Don't act so tough. You need me; you won't survive here."

"I think I'll do just fine."

"You keep acting all big, people are gunna get ticked."

"You'd be surprised how I can act. Unlike you I can manipulate people without it backfiring."

"'Unlike me'? What's that supposed to mean?" He said with a slight glare.

"You got beaten by Hopkins. You had everyone in the palm of your hands and he was able to take it all away in less time that it took you to acquire it all." He looked at her with a slight glare and a confused expression. "My roommate told me about what happened last year before the other girls threw me in the attic." She explained. "You shouldn't have turned against him so soon."

"He would've turned against _me _eventually!" He said pointing to himself.

"_Eventually_. You should've used him more. He _apparently _could've been a valuable asset to your plan. Only when you knew _for a fact_ he was planning to turn on you should you have cut him course you'd need plans in case he did _before_ you did to make sure he wouldn't get in the way; like he obviously did." She said murmuring the last part. "Plan everything before you act; anticipate all the possible things that could go wrong or hold you back and have a plan B, C and D; back up plans for your back up plans." Gary looked at Amy a minute.

"So what went wrong with _your_ plan, burning down your school?" She blinked.

"Nothing went wrong."

"Then how did you get sent to Happy Volts?"

"The school burned to the ground; I just didn't anticipate the police _shooting_ at me."

"You got shot at?"

"_Shot_. Only had my shoulder grazed but it hurt like hell. I got trapped in an ally then they caught me and sent me to Happy Volts."

"How did you get out?"

"Three years good behavior."

"Three years? You burned down your school when you were.. how old are you?" He asks; she rolls her eyes.

"16."

"13? Wow."

"And you're what 15?"

"_17._ I _was_ 15 almost 16 when I started my plan." He said. He stopped and seemed to be thinking for a moment. "Ya know, with both of us… I bet we could-"

"No." Amy cut him off. Gary blinked.

"What?"

"'take over the school'? You've tried it, you failed. Plus if we get in any serious trouble they'll send us back."

"I know. That's why we plan everything out, like you said, 'back up plans'."

"You get me in trouble Smith I'll kill you; I'm not going back."

"Don't worry _Amelia,_ we're friends right?" He said putting an arm around her, ignoring her tensing up.

* * *

**_Okay end of first chapter. Not sure where I'm going with this, I have a general idea so I'll stick to that. No flames, any questions just ask in a review or PM me and I'll answer in the next post._**

**_I only have a second chapter WRITTEN out so I'll type that today, home from school Blizzard. (I'm in CT)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bully or any of its characters they belong to RockStar. I DO own Amelia [Amy] Hexner and the plot.**_

_**Short chapter sorry but I wanted to get this out like I planed today.**_

* * *

Amy was able to make it back to the girl's dorm and to the room she shared with a short black haired girl named Melody; she was the one who told Amy about what happened her freshman year about Gary trying to take over the school.

Gary and Amy made an agreement to meet every day in the girl's attic. Since no one came up there anymore they decided it would be a good place to go over their plans. For the occasion of Jimmy using the attic to get into the dorm, they hid any notes and paper under five of the floor boards of the attic. The first meeting they talked about the cliques.

"So basically preppies hate greasers, Jocks hate nerds and vice versa. And the bullies and townies hate everyone." Amy says going over what Gary had told her.

"Pretty much but, the only thing is, now that Hopkins rules the school the fighting has decreased. The cliques are cooperating; tolerating each other."

"We need to stir up the hatred."

"_Exactly_."

"So what are _you _thinking?" Amy asked looking at Gary.

"Well for the jocks and nerds we could trash the library and put paper lips sticking up out of the field and leave clues that the other ones did it and not us." Amy shakes her head. Gary scowls. "Then what do _you _suggest?"

"Rile up the jocks get _them_ to do the dirty work. _But, we_ can't talk to them."

"The how are we gunna get them riled up?"

"Townies hate anything to do with this school right?"

"Yeah but I tired getting them on my side before they won't listen to me again."

"They've never met me."

"Yes but they may have heard of you."

"They hate Bullworth why should it matter if they know who I am? I get on their good side mention wanting to school the school, offer _their _leader a spot on our 'throne'-"

"Whoa, wait a minute, _we_ are gunna rule the school; no one else."

"You didn't let me finish; offer their leader a spot then once we get what we need we drop'em. We do that with all of the leaders _but _let them only have a little power; to keep their cliques in check but _we'll _have absolute power." Gary started to smirk.

"I'll be king of the school." He said a big grin forming on his face. Amy cleared her throat. "And you'll be my queen." He said in mockingly, teasing voice, touching her cheek; smirking as she pulled away from his hand.

* * *

The next day Amy was to go to Blue Skies Industrial Park to meet with Edgar, the townie leader. Gary would behind at the school a keep planning. Amy had finally gotten her school uniform. Since she wasn't part of any cliques she wore a white blouse with a blue button up vest -with the school emblem over her heart- , a tan skirt, light grey stocking and her black boot. She wore her hair in a high ponytail having it rest over her right should. Before going to Blue Skies, she met up with Gary in the attic.

"What happened to planning everything before we act?" Gary asked.

"It would be smart to have _some _power and protection from the townies."

"You sure you should be wearing your uniform?"

"I'll be fine. You take your meds today?" Gary rolled his eyes. Another agreement the two had was that Amy would make sure Gary took his medicine; it seemed to be what added to his downfall the previous year and they didn't want it happening again.

"Yes _mother._"

"You know why we have to make sure you take them."

"Yeah I know, but they limit my thinking."

"Well you're going to have to deal with it; we can't have you going psycho again." He glares at her slightly.

"So what's your plan to get Edgar in your side?"

"Well first I have to find him, complain about the school, plant an idea in his head, but mention how I can't do anything, sit back and watch the idea grow."

"What makes you think he'll listen?" He asked crossing his arms. Amy smirked at him before unbuttoning the top two buttons of her vest; pulling out the tucked parts. She reached into her bag and pulled out a switch blade. Gary looked at her strangely.

"What are you-?" She suddenly cut a rip in her skirt and in her left sleeve. "What are you doing? And how did you even get that blade?" She made a few rips in her stockings, cutting her legs once or twice. "Hey, careful; if you wanna rip them, try not to cut your legs."

"I'm cutting them on purpose." She said getting some blood on her hand and wiping it on her skirt. She wiped the blade on her shirt and put it back in her bag. "Punch my arm." She said holding out her arm.

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Punch me; I need a few bruises."

"Wait- what is this plan? Look beat up and see if he'll take pity?"

"You'd be surprised at my acting. Now punch me."

"I'm not going to punch you. I don't hit girls." Amy groans rolling her eye. She suddenly reals back her arm and punches Gary in the face. Gary stumbles back, holding his cheek. "Why the fuck did you punch me in the face?!" He said. Suddenly without thinking he pulled back and punched her right back. She fell to the ground and held her cheek. He looked down at her as she looked up at him, her eyes wide with tears starting to swell up in them. "Crap, Amy I didn't-." Her face suddenly returned to normal and she stood up.

"Told you I could act." She said smirking wiping away the fake tears.

"Girls are evil." He muttered to himself. Amy smirked. "That's definitely going to leave a bruise."

"Good, I did say hit my _arm_ though.

"I didn't _mean _to hit your face.

"Well it works either way. I'll see you later." He watched her go out the window before going for her bag. He pulled out the knife and examined it. The blade had blood crusted on it. Gary looked at the dry blood and thought, '_she wiped the blood on her shirt how did some dry so quickly on her blade?'_

* * *

Amy made her way to Blue skies and to the power plant. She saw a few townies by a long ramp that went around till it reached a rooftop of the building. One of the townies noticed her.

"What happened to you babe?" The other three of the small group turned to look at me.

"Whoa, hey you're from Bullworth aren't ya?" One said pointing to the emblem on my vest.

"Man I hate that school." One of them groaned. They walked towards me.

"Did someone over there do this to ya?" The first guy asked. Amy let the fake tears prick her eyes.

"I-I need to talk to Edgar; your leader."

"Does he know you?" The second one asked. She shook her head.

"But I really need to talk to him about James Hopkins."

"Hopkins?" The fourth guy asked. "There a problem? We haven't heard from him in a while."

"P-Please I really need to talk to Edgar." She begged.

"Alright, just go up this ramp he's up on the roof."

"Thank you."

"You gunna be alright chica?" The third one asked. Amy nodded her head and started to limp slightly to the ramp. Once she was out of their sights she started to walk till she got to the top. Once she reached the top she started to fake limp again. On the roof there were two people; one was Edgar and his second in command Omar. One of them was sitting up on a crate while the other was standing next to him with his arms crossed. The one standing, I assumed him to be Omar, looked to me.

"Who are you? What happened to ya?"

"She's from Bullworth.. Some kids there do this to ya?" Amy nods.

"I just transferred and they beat me up."

"Who did?"

"The jocks. I wanna get back at them but I'm scared. I don't know what to do." She starts to fake sob.

"I thought Jimmy stopped all the bullying?" Omar muttered quietly.

"Why should I help you? Jimmy should be taking care of this."

"He doesn't do anything; kids are still being bullied. Please I need someone outside of the school to help me."

"I'll help you against the jocks; they shouldn't be beating up on girls anyway."

"Don't let them know it was me who told you about it! I don't know what they'd do to me."

"Alright, calm down. You gunna be alright getting back?" Amy nodded weakly.

"Thank you so much." She said before heading down the ramp. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

* * *

When Amy got back Gary was still in the attic and was playing with her knife.

"I'd appreciate if you wouldn't touch that."

"There's blood on it."

"Yeah, there would be."

"But not from earlier. You wiped that blood on your shirt." He said pointing the knife at the blood stain on her vest.

"Maybe I missed some."

"It was dry. I also found cover up in your bag."

"Why were you in my bag? And I _am_ a girl I _can_ use cover up. Plus now I have to cover this bruise." She said pointing to her face.

"The blood was dry, blood doesn't dry _that_ fast. Have you done this before?"

"Play victim?"

"Cut yourself."

"Of course not." Gary studied her a moment before grabbing her wrist and turning it to look at her forearm. She tries to pull away but his grip tightens. Gary licked his thumb and started to rub her forearm.

"One: ew Two: Let go!" She said pulling her arm. He kept rubbing until a few faint scars began to show as he rubbed away the substance concealing the scars. Gary let go and she yanked her arm back. "Happy now?"

"Why were you sent to Happy Volts and not just arrested for arson?"

"I was sent because I was on suicide watch, I'm bipolar and I had a slight nervous breakdown. "

"You said you got out on good behavior."

"After being drugged up for a year I worked on my acting skills enough to come off as sane."

"So you're insane?"

"Well I wouldn't say I'm insane. Although I'm working with you to take over a school, I've only just been enrolled in, against a kid I've never really met."

"Why _are _you helping me?" He asked. Something suddenly sparked in Amy's eyes.

"I'm _not _helping _you_; I'm helping _us_. You need to understand something, _Smith,_ the _second_ I know you're going to turn on me I'll drop you like a sack of bricks." She growled out threateningly. Gary was a bit taken aback; the mood around her seemed to have shifted so suddenly.

"You weren't kidding about being bipolar." She suddenly smirked and had a certain glint in her eye that made Gary tense up.

"You haven't seen the worst of me."

* * *

_**Short but I'm working on the 3rd chap in school so don't worry. Next one probably not out for a while since I'm working on my Sherlock fanfic Double Deduction of that story 11 chapters are posted and the 12th is to be posted this Tuesday. I have 12-14 and I'm working on 15 during school too.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bully or any of its characters they belong to RockStar. I DO own Amelia [Amy] Hexner and the plot._**

**_Hey haven't updated in a while, sorry to the three people on the follow list. *Sad face*_**

* * *

The next morning Amy and Gary met up by the big B.

"When are your _friends_ supposed to be helping?" Gary asked as they walked towards the school.

"They're already here. Don't look; they're at the main gates." Ignoring her he turned around and saw a few townies hanging around by the main gate of the school. Amy hit Gary's arm. "I said don't look."

"If they recognize me your plan is shot." He said.

"Then you shouldn't have looked back at them." She said giving him a look. The two kept walking towards the school until three jocks walked in front of them.

"Well look what we have here."

"The freak and his girlfriend; the other freak."

"You shouldn't have come back Smith. No one wants you here." Amy went to walk around them when one grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going, freak?" Amy tensed and slowly turned her head to the jock.

"You can't do anything or you'll be sent back. Isn't that right?" He said to her gripping her arm tighter. Amy glanced towards the main gates and saw the townies watching them. Amy internally smirked.

"L-let go of me." She said in a weak, quivering voice. She started to pull her arm from the jocks grip but not enough to actually get away. Gary's eyes narrowed slightly. The jocks started laughing.

"Aw look at the poor little freak." Suddenly, out of nowhere, a rock hit the jock holding Amy in the side of the head. He let go of her and held his head. Amy fell to the ground pathetically. "What the-?!" Gary turned towards where the rock came from and saw a townie running away with a sling shot. Gary ran over to Amy and grabbed her hand, pulling her up and started running.

"Come on." He said as they ran away towards the school.

* * *

Once inside he let go of her hand before anyone noticed.

"What was that out there? Acting weak."

"I couldn't fight back with the townies watching; they had to see that I was really getting picked on."

"Did you plan that whole thing?" He asked as he started smirking. She shook her head and shrugged.

"No, it was a complete coincidence they stopped us."

"So what now?"

"We go to class; we _behave_ and let the townies do what they will while we have our alibis."

"Well then. I guess I will see you after class." He said turning to walk away.

"Nice try; we _both_ have math now. We need to be seen in _all_ of our classes today. If not the jocks could blame us for whatever the townies do." Gary groaned and turned back. "Come on." Gary rolled his eyes but followed Amy to Mr. Hatrick's room.

* * *

At the end of the day Amy and Gary left the school building and walked towards the field.

"Why are we going to the game? Is this some weird way to get me out on a date with you? All you have to do is ask." He said putting a finger under Amy's chin. She moved her head away.

"We have to be seen by enough people so we can't be blamed for anything."

"Right." He said with a smirk.

"I wanna see if they messed up the game." Gary chuckled.

"Like Hopkins did." He said with a smirk. Amy tilted her head. "Last time Hopkins did a bunch of things with the nerds to sabotage the game." He clarified.

"Maybe they'll blame him." She said and the two smirked.

* * *

They got to the field and sat in the bleachers on the way right side. The band was playing as students and towns people showed up to watch the game. Gary sighed in boredom stretching his arms behind him. He was about to put his arm around Amy's shoulders when she spoke.

"_Don't_." She said sternly without turning to look at him.

"Well, you're sharp as ever." He said putting his arms by his sides. He leaned back against the fence behind the bleachers and crossed his arms. "Do we have to sit through this whole thing?"

"Just until something happens."

"_If _something happens."

"Oh it will." Amy said. Gary narrowed his eyes at her. What he didn't see was a few townies by the score board room and the ones by the Jock's hangout.

"How long are these things?"

"How should I know? I don't watch soccer." Gary sighed.

"Football. This is American football."

"_Sorry_."

"So you really are from England. You don't have a fake accent like the preps?" She turned to look at him.

"I was born in London, moved to the US when I was 13."

"Your first year here and you burned your school down."

"So?"

"What set you off?"

"Everyone acting like they were above me and that I was stupid. I put up with it for about a month then I snapped." She said shrugging like it was no big deal. "I wasn't on any medication at the time."

"You on meds now?"

"Of course, I _have_ them."

"You don't take your med? Why do I have to take mine?"

"I told you before I can't have you going psycho again."

"And I told _you_, they limit my thinking."

"I don't care, you'll become paranoid and you won't trust me."

"Aw, you want me to like you."

"I said _trust_."

"I know what you said. You don't want me to drop you like Hopkins."

"Of course not, then there'd be one more person I'd have to take care of." He frowned.

"What do you mean by-" He was cut off as suddenly Amy started giggling. He frowned more and looked in the direction she was looking. He chuckled as he saw that the kick off ball had exploded pink paint and glitter all over the team. The team looked pissed off and one of them started shouting and pointing towards the two of them. The two stopped laughing as a jock made his way up the bleachers and picked up Amy by her shirt.

"You did this didn't you? Freak!" She went into defenseless girl mode and tried to pull the jocks hands away. He lifted her off the ground and Gary stood up.

"Put her down!" The jock glared at him and threw Amy down the bleachers. She let out a yelp as she hit her head before hitting the ground. The jock picked up Gary just as the coach came over.

"Put the boy down!" The jock glared but put Gary down. Gary immediately ran down the bleacher and over to Amy on the ground who hadn't moved.

"Amy?" He asked shaking her arm. He almost jumped as she said quietly without moving her lips.

"I'm fine, stop touching me." He stood up and watched as the coach yelled at the jock and told him he couldn't play for two games for attacking 'the girl'. The coach turned around and looked at Gary.

"You, Smith, get her to the nurse." Gary's eyebrows went up. Slightly for the fact that Gary wasn't being blamed at first and for the fact he now had to pick up Amy when she doesn't like people touching her. He let out an unnoticeable sigh.

"Yes sir." He said before crouching down and picking up Amy who immediately tensed in his arms. He noticed her face turning red so he held her a little closer to hide her face against him. He stood up and started walking to the nurse. One he'd gotten up the stairs and away from the field Amy lifted her head.

"Smith. Put. Me. Down. _Now_."

"Can't do that." He said glancing down at her. "You might actually be hurt." He said. Amy looked a little shocked. "Plus I can't disobey the coach's orders." Amy rolled her eyes. "You're a lot lighter than you look." He said.

"You calling me fat?"

"No, you just look fat." He said and she hit his arm. "Hey watch it, I might drop you."

"You wouldn't dare." He smirked and dropped her slightly before keeping his grip on her. She gasped and grabbed his shirt. "Don't do that." She said looking up at him. He smirked and kept walking.

* * *

They got to the nurse who said Amy was fine. As soon as the two left the nurses office they were stopped by two prefects.

"Principal wants to see you two." One said.

"What did we do?" Amy asked confused.

"I think you know." The other said grabbing her arm.

"I'm going; you don't have to hold my arm." She said. The prefect only glared at her. The other grabbed Gary and the two were dragged to the principal's office.

* * *

"Smith. Hexner." The principal said as we sat down in front of his desk. "I've been informed that there was a little mishap at the game today."

"What does that have to do with us?" Amy asked.

"I'm sure you've been told that if you misbehave you'll be sent back to Happy Volts."

"Of course." Gary said.

"Once again, sir, what does that have to do with this?"

"In your week back, one of you, or both of you, rigged the football to explode pink paint." The two frowned.

"Why do you automatically assume it was one of us?" Amy asked.

"Coach Burton said the two of you were laughing."

"It was funny." Amy said. "That doesn't mean we did it."

"How do I know it wasn't you two?"

"We were in class all day. Check the attendance sheets. We went straight to the game after school; ask coach Burton, he saw us. Didn't someone sabotage the game last year? You should talk to that person." Amy said. The principal sighed.

"You're dismissed." He said. The two got up and left.

* * *

"Glad we went to all our classes now?" Amy asked once they were outside.

"Yeah, Yeah. Now what?" Gary asked.

"Let's get back to the girl's dorm."

"Alright, back to base." She turned and gave him a look. "It sounds better calling it base." She rolled her eyes and they went back to base.

* * *

Amy sat on the ground and Gary was pacing back and forth, both were thinking.

"We need more people on our side." He said.

"Well I'd avoid the jocks." Amy said. "Who are the leaders again?"

"Bullies: Russell Northrop, Nerds: Earnest Jones, Preps: Derby Harrington, Greasers: Johnny Vincent, Jocks: Ted Thompson."

"I like the name Johnny… let's go pay him a visit." Gary made a face but followed Amy out the window.

* * *

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, not many people reading this anyway.. _**


End file.
